Painful Amnesia
by nocterose
Summary: It has been eight years since Ib has gone to the art gallery, and she has no idea what has drawn her to a painting she's only seen once in her life. She feels a connection to that painting that is greater than the one she shares with her family. What hurts more is when she thinks about it, dark memories return she doesn't understand.Based off the ending "Forgotten Portrait"
1. forgotten portrait

**Allo people! so let me tell you what's up... If no one reviews idk if i'll continue the story, so tell me what you think, that'll help me a lot. **

**I DO NOT OWN IB!**

* * *

I hold the brush in my hand, sturdy but gracefully. The details are sharp, but non realistic. I dip the tip of the brush in a puddle of paint, the color of navy blue. I outline a blue rose, slowly wilting away. It has already lost most of its petals and is ready to die, but strains to hold onto life. It is being held by a man with royal blue hair, bangs casting over his left eye. Black thorn vines twisting around him. His eye is looking at the flower, with a sad smile that could make any girl melt. Once I finish the detail, I step back and look at the painting while wiping the sweat off my forehead. I smile with satisfaction, until I become curious as to why I painted him...again.

I have painted this exact man probably one hundred times since I came home from the art exhibit i went to when I was nine. There was a painting there that really caught my attention..."Forgotten Portrait" I believe it was? I don't know why i was so captivated by it, all I know is that painting aspired me to become a better artist. Now I'm seventeen and still remember that painting perfectly. I sigh and clean up my art supplies before resting for the night. After I finish, and as soon as I lay down to rest, my mother calls out.

"Ib, dinner time!" I groan aching all over, especially my arms. I was at that painting all day before I finally took a breath. I sit up and walk downstairs.

"What's for dinner...?" I ask subtly before washing my hands and take a seat.

"Steak and potatoes, with spinach." My dad says setting the plate of food in front of me. I smile and start eating.

"Thank you dad." I say pleased.

"Your welcome honey. Say, why don't you ever invite your friends over for dinner?" he asked setting the pan in the sink.

"Yeah, Ib, we don't bite." She pointed out jokingly.I hated talking about friends. Everyone in school has never liked me. They always thought I was creepy and morbid. I never had the courage to tell my parents I didn't have any, they probably thought I was the most popular girl in school with their imaginations.

"Well, they're always so busy with there family, and we have nothing to do here. So I didn't want to bother them." I lie taking a sip of water. I didn't even want to make friends with anyone at school. They were always stuck up, immature, and loud. I suppose the only friend I have ever had was him, the man I have painted for eight years. He was quiet and beautiful, yet sad and lonely, like a wilting flower. He understood me in a way no one else could. Now don't think I'm mad. i know he's a painting. But it's no different than an owner talking to his dog about his problems, right?

"Hmm, well that's too bad, you could of shown them your paintings." Mom says, not knowing the situation. That's the _last _thing those would want.

* * *

After dinner, I wash the dishes and quickly go upstairs. It was only 9:15 and I was done for the day. I layed down in my bed and, just before shutting my lamp off, glimpse at the sleeping man in locked behind a canvas.

* * *

**Alright that was chapter one (obviously) hope you guys liked it. c: Remember to review!**


	2. Down memory lane

**I DO NOT OWN IB!**

**sorry last chapter was so short guys i'll try and make this one longer. I spent all last night making a amv for this game, here's the link I'd sure appreciate it if you checked it out. **

watch?v=i0nixDnqLJQ

**Thank you ^^**

* * *

I wake up to the sun gleaming in my eyes, waking me to an unsettling morning. Damn blinders don't do crap. I sit up groggily and rub the back of my head, yawning widely. I swing my legs to the side of my bed and stand up walking lazilly to the bathroom to take a wash. I had an hour before I had to get to school, so I decided to relax for a few minutes. I yawn and step in the shower letting the hot water soak my hair. What did I dream about again? hmm... I can normally remember my dreams. Oh right! It was a nightmare... about... an art gallery? how bizarre. What happened... I was walking around with two people. A girl with long golden hair and a man with...

My eyes grow wide and it feels like someone is hitting me in the back of the head with a bat. I crouch down and hold the back of my head, the water on my back wasn't helping.

_Bam!_ The bat swung again This time it came with a vision. The girl from my dream smiling evilly with a red rose and a palette knife. Why would she-?

_Bam! _The bat struck again, becoming more painful then the last. This time the picture was looking at a man about three feet taller than me, trading a red rose for his blue rose. What is he-?

_Bam!_ My head was throbbing now, but even with all the pain bursting through my skull no blood would fall, and the visions continued to girl ran away, and the man knelt next to me handing me the rose. Why would he do-?

_Bam! _ This one was the hardest and most powerful of them all, almost knocking me unconscious. The man was holding his chest, deep in pain. He falls over and, in reality's eyes, I fell my eyes start to water like a faucet. He turned to me and gave me a goofy smile, his eyes wet with tears as well. _Ib...I don't want to lie...But I don't want to tell the truth either. Don't worry. If you're in trouble I'll-_

A knock on the door separates me from the visions and the pain, it being miraculously gone. "Ib, you've been in there long enough, time to wrap it up!" My mom calls through the door.

"O-okay, mother. i just lost track of time." I turn off the water and wrap my arms around my self in a protective manner. I grab a towel and wrap it around me as i blow dry my hair until it was fully...well.. dry. I had mentally made a promise to myself that I wouldn't think about what happened to much today, that was way to creepy. i walk in my room and put on a red mini skirt and a white blouse. My school uniform wasn't that far off from elementary school, so I was easily adjusted. i walk to my painting and grab it, it was for school, I've drawn many like it, they cover my room in fact, but i never showed them at school. This specific one was for and art project that was due today. But it...he still needed a name. I suppose I'll think of it later, right?

I grab my book bag, a piece of toast, and head out the door after greeting my mother and father a good day. I put the painting in the passenger seat of E class Mercedes, as I walk over to the driver's seat and pull out of the driveway.

* * *

The ride was short. That always please me. I walk over and pull out the painting, sort of hiding it from the other students arriving early. I was hoping to go see Mr. Silvero before first period started. I walk into the school and down the stairs to a room full of splattered paint, sculptures, and student paintings half finished.

"Hello, Mr. Silvero." I say and set down the painting on my assigned easel and walk to the man sitting at the desk in front of the class.  
"Ib! My favorite student. Did you get the assignment done?" he asked in a monotone voice that, even if the student had it done, could make them stutter. That didn't get me. People told me I was too boring to really notice. Oh well.  
"Of course I did sir," I clear my throat and use a voice imitating his. "Class, I would like you to create a piece of work that represents something you are close to. Something you have a connection to. May it be art or a person." He laughs as I bow in fake applause.  
"Very nice. Do you have a name?" I shake my head.  
"No I'm still figuring it out. Could you help me?" I ask expecting a no. Actually, he nods and stands.  
"I'll take a look." We walk over to the painting and he makes a pose that of an art critic. He looked utterly ridiculous. "Hmm... I don't know. Who's the dude?" He asked.  
"I'm not positive. I've been painting him since I was nine, and he was sort of like a dog to me." When I said that he looked at me like I was crazy, and i believed it after that statement. "Not what I meant. I mean, he was the person I could tell my secrets too and I knew he would protect them." He smiles and looks at me.  
"Then why not give your 'dog' a name." I looked at him and he smiled as he walked away. He had a point. The painting didn't have to have some meaningful words to sum it up. It just needed a name... He needed a name. My mind flashes back to this morning's massacre, and I know what to name him. I take silver sharpie and write in elegant letters the name he would have for as long as I knew him.  
"Garry." Was written at the bottom in silver letters.

* * *

**Well, there it is. I'm really enjoying this one c: hope you guys like it too. Review please!**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but i'm expecting soon.**

**So just be patient c:**


	3. Memorial Portrait

**Alright guys the chapters have been pretty constant. Hope you continue reading c:  
I DO NOT OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!  
hope you guys enjoy please review  
and I PROMISE this one will be longer...hopefully**

* * *

I smile and sit down next to my painting as the bell rings and everyone migrates into the classroom. I sort of turn my easel to hide it from my classmates, they wouldn't understand... at all.  
I hear a crackle as one of the football stars walks up. "So what did monster girl make, huh?" He asks in a mocking tone, forcing his way through me, trying to hide it.  
"Wow, how lame. Is that your boyfriend?" Asks another coming up from the other side. All i do is sit there and forcefully keep my jaw closed.  
"Hey Zach that's mean. No guy would ever date this loser! HAHA! You didn't have to remind her of it!" They both cackle off going to their own seats and I form a fist.  
"At least I got the assignment done." I say under my breath. They had a below average grade level, and they had the right to judge me? Oh no... that's not how it works. But... evidently I can't muster the courage to fight back. I only have a one more year of this... Then I'm done... one more year of this hellhole... with Garry beside me the whole way. I smile to myself as Mr. Silvero walks back into the classroom holding papers. He passes one out to each of us.  
"Class tomorrow we will be taking a trip to an art gallery dedicated to Guertena, so make sure to bring in these permission slips tomorrow before we go!" He says walking to the front of the class after passing each one out. I smile and look at this slip. Yes! this gives me an excuse to go see my inspiration!  
Mr. Silvero knew I was the only one in the class to finish it, so he gave the rest of the class time to do theirs. All I did was telepathically talk to Garry, feeling insane doing it, but having fun none the less. Obviously I had to create his voice too.  
Sorry you had to see that, Garry... I apologetically say to my painting.  
Don't worry about it, Ib. I'm sorry you have to go through with that. Bunch of pigs... Garry answers back and I smile.  
I knew you would understand. I smile and look at the clock. Five minutes left. I gather my stuff and stand up.  
Where are you going? This time... this time I wasn't thinking of his voice. I look at my painting and it is exactly the way it was.  
My next class... I answer back cautiously.  
Well, hurry back soon. I miss talking to you, and I'm glad to see you grew up well. He said. I rush out of the classroom as the bell rings.

As I drive home, I think about what happened. What did he mean, he missed talking to me. And what was the comment about seeing me grow up well?  
I hit my head with my hand. "Ib, you're going insane! That painting wasn't talking to you. Garry isn't real..." I sigh and look ahead not thinking the rest of the way home.

~sorry for all the "change-o-scene" stuff guys, i only have so much inspiration :P~

It was already night and I was asleep. At least, I thought I was. I am walking down a hall, holding hands with...well...Garry.  
"Hey Ib, have you ever heard of a milk puzzle?" He says looking at one of the painting and turning smiling at me.  
"No. what is it?" I ask quietly. My voice sounded so young. He laughs slightly, in a sweet voice that comforted me in this uncomfortable hallway. He went on.  
"It is a puzzle made up of only white pieces, and it's said that only reaaaally smart people can finish. I tried it once, but I got so frustrated I just forced the pieces together." He laughed and looked at the painting again. That laugh was so warm it filled me with butterflies.  
The scene around us changed, and we were walking around what looked like a children's sketch book. He continued to hold me close as we walked near a poorly drawn sun.  
"Hey Ib... Do you know what macaroons are." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. what an odd thing to ask.  
"Maca...roons?" I ask, not really knowing what they are. He smiles and chuckles lightly.  
"That's right! They are these little pastries that look like hamburgers. If we get out of here I'll take you to go try some... no...When we get out of here I will!"  
"I don't want to lie...but I don't want to tell you the truth... Don't worry, if you're in trouble, I'll come." Says a now fallen Garry. I hold his hand tightly and start to cry.  
I sit up from my bed, panting and hot. After I calm down I get up and turn the AC on, I lay back down. For a minute I just sit there. Then I feel my eyesight had started to go blurry as I burst out into tears. I don't know why I was so sad, all it was... was a dream. So why was I so sad?

The next day was quiet. I pulled up to the school silently, hoping to not think about last night. I walk to Mr. Silvero's classroom, hand him the note and sit down, still no one in the class yet.  
"Is everything alright, Ib?" He asks worryingly. I nod and smile.  
"Yep, everything's fine." I couldn't worry him. He was close with the family and I'm almost certain he'll talked to my parents. They can't deal with that right now.  
"Well, alright. But if you need anything just talk to me." I smile and nod. When he says that the bell rings and everyone walks in. Thankfully all they do is ignore me, most likely because Mr. Silvero's in here.  
"I hope you guys are ready to go." Everyone nods and we start migrating to the front of the school where the bus was. The ride wasn't long, probably about ten minutes. We walk professionally into the building and I look around. It's the exact same as it was when I was little.  
"Alright students here's the assignment. I want each one of you to pick a painting that speaks to you the most. I have permission for you to take a picture of the painting in order for you to write an essay on what the painting is and why it speaks to you. Now, shoo." He says stopping at the front desk as we all disperse from the area. I go down a hall to a floor painting.  
"hmm...'Abyss of the Deep.' I remember this..." I continue walking, seeing a painting of a beautiful women.  
"'The Lady in Red.'" I get a huge headache suddenly and hold my head. But as fast as it came on was as fast as it left. "O-ow...! That was strange..." I walk to the lobby again and up the stairs. There it was. There he was. 'The Forgotten Portrait.' Was gracefully hanging on the wall. But as I stepped closer, the painting was not one of my memory. This time, his eyes were open, looking straight at me. Rather than blue petals swirling around him, they were red. Curiously I inch closer and lightly touch his cheek. It was a canvas, but it didn't look it. A voice in the back of my head, his voice, whispers in my ear, as clear as day.  
"Welcome back, Ib."  
My eyes go wide and I feel the ground crash against me, and everything turns black.

* * *

**Well... it is a little longer. So I'm not a complete liar. **

**Hope you guys like it, review please!**


	4. Determination and Reunion

******Hello again. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
I DO NOT OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!  
hope you guys enjoy please review**

* * *

"What... the pain's gone..." A man says sitting up from the ground. He looks at me, screams in his girlish manner, and skids back. "Get away! There's nothing left for you to take!"  
"What are you talking about? I'm not a monster!" I say in my high pitched voice. He looks at me and laughs lightly.  
"Ah, so you're from the gallery! Nice to meet you! I'm Garry. What's your name little lady?" He gets on one knee so I can see his face.  
"I'm Ib!" I smile and he smiles with me.  
"Alright Ib, I can't very well leave you alone in a place like this! Let's find a way out!" Garry smiles and grabs my hand. I look at up at him and smile back.  
"Right!" we walk on and the scenery changes.  
"Ib, check the pocket of my coat." I look at Garry curiously, but check the coat nonetheless. I pull out a hard candy wrapped in plastic. A lemon candy?  
"You can have that if you want, Ib. Now rest up! You're going to need all the energy you can get!" He smiles and pats my head before getting up and walking around the room. And once again the scene changes.  
"Ib...I don't want to lie to you, but I don't want to say the truth either. Don't worry, if you're in trouble... I'll come." I look at him and start to cry, holding onto his hand tightly.  
"No Garry no! I'm sorry I'm so sorry! Don't leave me!" I scream, sitting up from a hospital bed, my eyes wet with tears. "What..." I look around the room remembering what happened. Oh yeah... I fainted in the gallery... I sigh deeply. How embarrassing. I look around and press a button for a nurse to come. Not soon after a middle-aged woman in scrubs comes in and smiles.  
"Ah, welcome back to us, Ms. Ludum. Did you have a good rest?" She asks in a sweet voice, with the slightest touch of a swedish accent.  
"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better now." I say looking around, bringing myself back to reality. "What exactly happened?" She sets a plate of food down next to me, and as I ask that, Mr. Silvero walks in and leans against the door frame.  
"One of the students said you were looking at the paintings in the gallery, and you just fainted. You had low blood pressure due to lack of sleep and eating. Is everything alright?" I look at him and smile. "Yeah, I just had to rush this morning, and as for the lack of sleep..." I think for a minute then look at my hands. "I just had a nightmare." He sighs and smiles at me.  
"Don't worry me like that, Ib." I smile. "And don't worry about the hospital bill. I'll cover it. It's the least I can do for my favorite student." He winks and walks out. I laugh slightly and shake my head.  
"Well, Ms. Ludum, it looks like your vitals are perfectly fine. You're free to go once you have eaten." I smile as she unhooks all the needles from me and lets me sit up fully. She leaves the room as I start eating. Why are all these dreams coming, and what is up with that gallery? What caused me to hear the voices? Well whatever it was, I'm going to figure it out.

When I go home, I inform my parents I was going to the library to study, which in actuality I was going to the gallery to understand what happened, but honestly, I was ready to chicken out. However, I couldn't. If I had to deal with these dreams, i was going to go mad.  
I pulled into the parking lot and walked up the steps cautiously. When i get through the door, I walk up the steps and around, checking out the other paintings. I look around, avoiding the altered picture of my memory and walking down a hallway. I look at a large painting at a wall and my eyebrow lifts.  
"'Fabricated World?' How odd... but it looks so-." The lights flicker and I look around. When I look back at the painting, the frame is gone.  
"What the..." I slowly reach forward and the painting basically pulls me in. For a minute, my vision is completely black. I land hard on the ground and look around. I'm back in the gallery... No... this is different. I was in a long red hallway that looked vaguely familiar. I look around and go across the room to a door. Blocking the way was a vase with a rose. It was beautiful. I didn't want to, but my mind told me to take it. So I did, and I move the small table out of my way. When I go in, the room is filled with statues. I take a second to marvel before I spot a second door. I smile and walk over and turn the handle. Locked. I sigh and look around again. There has to be a key somewhere. I go down a small hallway, at the end is the Lady in Red. I walk down and look at her for a minute. When I walk away I hear a crash, and before I know it, I'm running for my life from a painting that had come to life. "What kind of world is this!" I look behind and see a key. I swerve around a statue, escaping the woman's grasp. I quickly grab the key and run to the door quickly unlocking it. I run it and slam the door, my heart jumping out of my chest. I look around the room and sigh. Only a library. I see a door and walk over. Yet another door locked. I sigh and look around, no monsters... Maybe the secret's in the books. I walk over to a shelf and pull out a book. When I open it, there's a note.  
"Welcome back, Ib." my eyes go wide and I drop the book, quickly pacing away from the shelf. I go to another and see a book partly out. Of course, my OCD has to kick in and I walk over pushing it in, and I hear a click. For once, I praise my OCD. I smile and open the door, coming to another room. More peaceful. I walk over to a painting in front of me, saying something about how the flower will heal in a vase. Next to the painting was a vase filled with water. I cautiously place the rose in the water and petals slowly bloom around the rose. Suddenly I felt as if I was more... alive.  
Breaking my trance and making me jump, I hear a feminist scream come from down the hallway, when i peek around the wall, expecting to see another monster, I see a man burst through the door slamming it shut.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT WANT TO PLAY YOU CREEPY ASS DOLL!" He screamed at the door. My eyes go wide as he turns around, and when he spots me, his eyes go wide as well. "Ib!" a smile spreads across his face and he runs over, bringing me in his arms and hugging me tightly, swinging me around.  
Holy shit... It was Garry...

* * *

**Woah O.o What's gonna happen next?! **

**Haha! two chapters in one day, you guys should feel special :P**

**Review, favorite, you know the works. ^^**


	5. Memory's Crannies

**Who's a lazy writer? This girl! -points to self ridiculously-  
I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner it's been really busy the past...what month? heh..  
I DO NOT OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!  
hope you guys enjoy please review**

* * *

**** I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was, standing before me, swinging me around, was a Garry doppelganger, and this was

not easy to handle. I pull away from him and just looked shocked.

"Who are you and why do you look like my paintings?" wow...that sounded a lot less creeperish in my head...

"Paintings...wha- Ib it's me. Garry?" I look at him, still very confused. Once again the invisible bat swings at my skull and i groan in pain

holding my head. I see a flash of Garry... this guy in front of me, giving me a piece of lemon candy. What the hell is going on? I've never

met this man in my life! I mean, besides the paintings and all...

He looks at me and sighs, "I didn't think it had been that long. I mean, look at you! How old are you now? Last I saw you, you were

nine." He laughs lightly looking at me. He was real... Why is it like I've met him before, out of my dreams? This was confusing the hell

out of me. All I could really take ini was that he was here, and real.

"You're real...aren't you?" I ask questioningly poking his face, and all he does is give me a cheesy smile. I think back to my dream and

the bat returns once more. This one was the most painful of them all, causing me to topple over, hugging my head from the terrible

throbbing and pulsing.

"I-Ib! Are you okay? Stay with me now!" I see him, Garry kneel beside me. Why does this all seem like such Deja vu? With that, the last

boom of the bat swings, and with it, my consciousness.

* * *

I find myself in the horror of my dream again. Except, this one doesn't so much feel like a memory... yet did. I was in a room, made out

of crayons, as if it were a kids sketch book.

"Ib, you're okay? What are you doing here!" A girl with golden hair and blue eyes, engulfed in anger, was standing with a palette knife

before me. I feel my scared, shaking hand reach in my pocket and grasp onto something...a lighter? "Go away! Don't come back here!"

I see the girl's eyes grow angrier and angrier, but deep within them is a terrible sadness and loneliness. "LEEEEAAAAAAVVVVEE!" As

she screams this, the floor vibrates under me, and giant cracks form under her, striking up the walls. She comes at me with the palette

knife, while I run in the other direction. With an instinct in my mind, I pull the lighter out of my pocket, sprinting to a frame without its

painting.

Could this be...?

I take my chances and light the corner of the frame on fire, soon catching along the sides.

"No, Ib!" I turn around seeing the girl catch on fire, reaching out for help, tears rolling down her eyes as she turns into ash.

I jerk up from where I was sitting, panting. I look around the room. It looks like another library. I sigh in relief, glad I wasn't in the

same terrifying nightmare I had just left behind. I take a minute and collect myself before coming back to reality. I began to feel the

texture of soft fabric against my body. I look down seeing a dark, dirty green, tattered coat sprawled on me. I pick it up and inspect. I

pull it to my nose and smell it. Lemon and cigarette smoke...this smell...so familiar...

"Ah! you're awake!" I hear a familiar voice come from above me. I look up and there is Garry. "how are you feeling?" He smiled at me...

A very familiar smile...

"Thank you for helping me..." I say standing up handing him his coat back. I smile and sigh feeling a little ill. Seeing a bottle I place my

rose in it, catching along with how this world worked. Suddenly I felt better again and sighed with relief.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ib? You hit your head really hard." Garry said with obvious concern. I sigh troubled and nodded settling his

mood. I smiled and turned looking at him happily. He looked back relieved reaching into his pocket.

"I found this awhile back... I guess you dropped it before you left." He smiled and extended his hand. When he opened it, a small lemon

candy occupying the palm. I look surprised, now all my memories crashing against me, more a breath of fresh air than pain.

Those dreams weren't dreams... They were memories!


	6. Returning

******Alright, sorry for all the dramatics, stuff happens huh?  
Again sorry for the last chapter  
anyways here you are!  
I DO NOT OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!  
hope you guys enjoy please review**

* * *

It was all coming back to me; paintings chasing after me, mannequins following me, heads and dolls watching me, and Mary, the painting who came to life, and my worst nightmare... and... and Garry, he had been here the entire time while I had forgotten everything.

I looked at the small candy in my hand, feeling tears stinging my eyes. My eyes drifted up to Garry, the salt-filled water hanging on the corner of my eye. He still looked the same, his hair shaggy, coat tattered, and smile just as warming and reassuring as before.

"Garry...?" I said with a questioningly sad and comforted tone behind the single word. I let the tears fall as i collapsed into him, wrapping my arms around him, resting my head on his chest. Through his shirt I could feel his heartbeat picking up, it really was him.

"I-Ib? H-hey are you alright?" I could tell by the sound of his voice he was blushing. I just held tight onto him, my arms wrapped around his waist. At first his arms nervously wrapped around me, resting them on my back, before taking me in in a huge hug, resting his head on top of mine, comforting me, petting my hair. After about a minute i calmed down and pulled away looking up at him.

"It all happened! The dolls, paintings, and Mary! It all happened when... when I was nine." I looked down feeling sad. "I'm so sorry Garry I can't believe I just left you here alo-" his finger covered my mouth to quiet me. For a moment I was shocked, just staring at him. He had a blank expression, unable to be read.

"Stop it." He said. "Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who gave Mary my rose. She's the one who hurt me. It's not your fault." He looked at me with almost pleading eyes, like it pained him to see me sad. I couldn't help but drop my gaze from his as he moved his hand from my mouth. "Don't look so down, Ib." He leaned over so he was in my view, a goofy smile spread across his face. "I'm here now, aren't I?" he questioned rhetorically. He stood straight and grabbed my hand, leading me back out into the horror of the fabricated world. "Come on. This time we'll find a way out. Together." He said with a burst of confidence that would make anyone feel better. I felt a smile spread across my face in an agreeing nod as we exited the safety of the room into the hall, fortunately now abandoned.  
"And then maybe we could finally try those macarons?" I asked, excited at the thought, holding tight on Garry's hand. Half-way down he stopped at the question. For a moment I was worried, but that abruptly vanished when he turned around wrapping his arms around me, smothering me, and swinging me around.  
"YOU REMEMBERED!" He said with a tenor-level laugh. I couldn't help but gasp for breath his grip tightening around me.  
"Can't...breathe...!" I pleaded out of breath, reaching for air as he slowly put me down and turning, me getting a glimpse of red as he turned. Was he blushing?  
"S-sorry Ib..." He said nervously. He smiled turning around, it was obvious now his cheeks were red. "You've grown so much. I just can't believe you're not the same little girl anymore." He said off topic... wait... was he referring to...  
"G-Garry!" I exclaimed with a nervous tone as i covered my chest, bright red. He turned quickly to his original position, his back to me.  
"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything." He begged. For about a minute everything was silent and awkward. I mean, I don't blame him. He's a grown man, and a grown man's a grown man. But is he still eighteen like he was when I was nine? If that's true... We were about the same age.  
What the hell are you talking about Ib! I thought knocking myself back to reality. This is Garry we're talking about, he's basically your brother! I sighed sitting up straight, dropping my arm.  
"It's fine Garry. Let's just find a way out of here." I smiled at him as he turned around, looking both relieved and scared.  
"You're not mad?" He asked a little shocked. I shook my head to reassure him, and he straightened happily, re-claiming my hand. "Well then let's find a way out shall we?" he noted as he lead me down the hall. His head looked over his shoulder at me smiling. "I've been here for so long I've memorized-" He was interrupted by an object falling from above, is that... A guillotine? I was surprised, remembering it the first time. If we were faster, Garry's head would have been chopped off. He jumped back with a high-pitched yelp, vaguely similar to the one I heard at our reunion. He looked at the guillotine up and down and sighed in relief, acting manly.  
"Don't worry. I got this." He said reassuring, pink blushing his cheeks. I smiled taking my free hand covering my mouth trying not to laugh. He blushed more pulling me passed the blade walking down the steps. "C- come on... Let's just get out of here." he said, a tight grip on my hand.  
If it was going to be like this all the time. I think I'm going to have a very exciting experience.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guys. I'm trying I am. I just wanted to tell you I was returning. I'll be trying to make them longer.**

**Just stuff's been going on :/ sorry again.**

**Review!**


	7. Way out of hell

**So here is where the fluffy stuff begins, heheh. :3  
PLEASE READ THIS: for all you amazing people who know what Alice in wonderland is, you should check out my other fanfic :P its not doing so well...XD thank you! you rock! 3  
I DO NOT OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM!  
hope you guys enjoy please review**

* * *

I couldn't quite comprehend how long we were walking in circles, and I was questioning Garry's navigations as we ended up in the same hallway repeatedly. It was

becoming both a bother and terrifying, for all I knew there was something messing with us in this world, and making it so we could never leave. I gulped slightly as my

mind revolved back to Mary. I didn't want to believe she was alive, nor think it possible, but it made sense, and in this world who knew what could happen, I shivered

at the thought and simply followed Garry as he questioned which path to take, deciding which would lead us out of this hellish labyrinth. As I continued exploring the

world, I felt worse and worse, knowing Garry had to live here for such a long time. I gulped slightly as I grasped the red rose, three petals remaining, watched Garry

contemplating which was right, which paths we have already taken, and which we previously took on our first adventure here. Since our encounter with the guillotine,

we have come across mannequin heads, dolls, and more Lady paintings i certainly didn't take a liking too. I looked around for a vase. When my eyes finally landed on

one a relieved happily. I smiled reaching around Garry taking his flower too. He told me about how he retrieved it once more. Once he finally woke up, he felt the pain

gone, and he had the creepy doll that follows him everywhere to thank for saving him and his flower. I thought it was cute how the doll was sort of obsessed with him,

though I think it hated me. God knows why.

When I walked over to the vase Garry stopped me, grabbing my arm. "Ib you don't need to share the water, I'll be fine. You need it more than me." He smiled sweetly,

hoping I would agree to his statement. Unfortunately for him I shook my head, smiling back at him.

"You don't realize that we're getting out of this together, do you?" I said, lightly laughing as I walked toward the vase, placing both flowers in the vase. Now, because

I was older, my flower had ten petals, but because I was sharing with Garry, I got five petals, along with Garry. I turned and hand it back to him, a sad smile on his

face.

"I'm sorry, Ib." He pleaded. I sighed and rolled my eyes smiling.

"Idiot, what are you saying sorry for." He looked a little surprised, but that was replaced with a nervous laugh as he took his rose. "Come on we need to find a way out

of here." He nodded and I decided to lead the way. I chose a hallway we hadn't walked down, and all and all it was peaceful. I couldn't think of what to say, so for

about ten minutes we just walked awkwardly along the empty hallway, waiting for something to jump out and spook us.

"Hey, Ib... How's everything out in the real world?" Garry asked out of nowhere. I was a tad shocked once he talked, but hearing in his tone how lonely he sounded, I

felt terrible. I sighed laughing lightly.

"Well, I'll tell you this. You sure realize a lot of crap is out there when you get older." I pointed out trying to lighten up the mood. I heard him laugh lightly. I slowed

down a bit so we were now walking next to each other. He smiled nodding in agreement.

"So, how old are you now? you look old enough to be in high school. Not the same little girl I see haha." He mused looking over at me, a relaxed smile on his face. I

smiled looking ahead.

"I'm seventeen now actually." I said smiling, glad to be almost done with high school. He stopped in his steps, and confused I followed his example a few steps in front.

I looked over at him questioningly, his eyes wide and a surprised expression across his face. Evidently he didn't believe me.

"S-seventeen!? I've been here for eight years!" He leaned against the wall, his hand covering his mouth in disbelief. I walked over and rested my hand on his arm, and

his eyes shifted on me. "Ib, it's felt no more than a month. How could you possibly be..." he sighs standing straight, now blushing again. all this blushing was causing

me to question what was going through his mind. "I mean, I still feel the same. Like, still eighteen." He pointed out with a nervous laugh. Well I supposed that summed

up my previous disturbing thought about us being close in age. I smiled lightly and began walking again, his steps following not far behind.

"So what about your family? You didn't talk much about them before." Garry asked, returning to his original goofy tone. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"They're normal. Too normal to bare sometimes." I shrug thinking about them. Was I missed? Maybe by my parents but certainly no one at school. I sighed lightly,

distressed falling on me. I shrugged it off and he smiled at me.

"Well I suppose I'll have to meet them sometime then huh?" He mentioned and the thought of someone actually meeting my parents made my stomach roll, both in a

good way and bad. I nodded happily, now noticing Garry's determination to be free was the same as mine. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they'd love that." I smiled looking ahead and hear him lightly clear his throat.

"So, uh... is there a special guy in your life?" He asked, obviously nervous. Surprised by the question I turned and looked at him, realization crashing around, and I

bursted into laughter. I held my stomach leaning forward, and through my laughs I could hear him asking "What? What I say?" When I finally calmed down I stood up

to a bright red Garry, and shook my head.

"Oh please, no one at the school likes me. I'm too weird." The last words I said were followed by a goofy expression. He laughed lightly and shrugged.

"Well thats a little surprising you had no problem making me like you." He pointed out making me smile...wait...what did he mean by li-

_GET YOUR MIND...OUT OF THE GUTTER IB!_ I shouted to myself, and sighed thinking as we walked, now silence around us. Now that I was older, I was noticing a lot of

different things about him. Like, how tall he was, or how even though I could only see one, his eyes were this beautiful purple, or how fit he actually was..._God dammit _

_shut up! shut up shut up shut up! You are going insane..._ I sighed deeply walking ahead, not noticing where I was going. Suddenly I felt a growl coming from behind us,

and I was suddenly being pulled by Garry down the hall, his hand grasping mine. It took me a second to realize what was going on before I finally hear the headless

mannequin sprinting after us. I caught myself and began running beside him, my heart racing. We finally came to an intersection and ran down a thin hall, darkly lit. Call

us crazy but frankly, it seems safer than the light where they could see us. We peered to the side watching the mannequin dumbly run down another hall, not knowing

where to go now. I sighed relieved and pulled back, my back against the wall. Then I realized hands by my head, Garry pressed against me. I felt my cheeks grow hot

as my heart raced, and all Garry did was meet my eyes, watching my reaction. I felt his breath on my face, or lips inches apart.

He started to lean down, slowly beginning to close the space between them.

* * *

**Alright I was getting alot of complaints about the spacing so I decided to reupload c:**

**Hope I got all your hopes up!**

**i love you :3 **

**REVIEW!**


	8. It takes two (dot dot dot)

**hah...haha... Ha...you guys must be sad...  
Hah...And the only reason I finished this was because of Christmas c:  
Here you go ^^ I was questioning on if I shoulda made this so soon...but oh well  
I DON'T OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

I could feel his breath brush against my lower lip as he inched close. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to move, my own breath

staggering as I searched his emotionless expression, trying to mind a motive. As I gulped to brace myself, already having calculated I didn't

have time to dodge it, his breath dispersed. Surprised, I opened my eye and studied his shocked and embarrassed expression, telling he didn't

understand what was going on either.

"I... I'm really sorry that was wrong of me..." His cheeks grew even redder than before as he stepped out of the area and away from me. For

a moment I stood there stunned, but slowly and nervously stepped out.

"W-well..." I stuttered out. "Perhaps you just... well... You have been uh... eight years without any love so..." I hesitated, surprised by the

blunt outburst.

"W-what? Ib! P-please..." Garry looked away speechless, covering his mouth. For a moment it was silent, but from what it felt like, we were

both very, very nervous. I looked at the ground, swallowing any other words I might say, scared that that one alone ruined our friendship. I

heard a light chuckle emanate from Garry. Curiously, I turned to find him throwing his head back in a roar of laughter. Seeing this reassured

that I hadn't completely ruined our friendship. He turned, still a little red but the color had calmed, his soft smile touching his lips. He chuckled

again patting my head, messing up my hair.

"Jeez, Ib... You really aren't the little girl that asked me why I talked like a lady anymore." His smile stretched into a cheesy grin as he turned

on his heel, his hand dropping from my head and grabbing my hand. He started pulling me along, the smile in his words. "Let's find a way out

shall we?" He looked at me, not paying attention to his trail as he walked right into a wall, missing the turn by an inch. I looked at him

shocked, the smile turning into a huge rain of laughter. I held my stomach from the laughing pain as he rubbed his arm and cheek. It was

funny seeing him so clumsy again, though I know it was cruel to do so. I comforted him as he ignoring the pain, acting tough, and continued to

pull me along, acting like nothing had happened. To help him I did so as well.

* * *

For what seems like hours we walked, as if we were in a never ending hallway. My feet were cramping, my eyes were drooping, I felt

tired, and worse, I felt like we were being watched. In a world like this it could be anything, which scared me more... A shiver crawled up my

back and I tried not thinking about it, knowing it wouldn't do me any good. I sighed deeply, biting my lip nervously as my eyes shifted from

side to side, always seeming to catch something in the corner. I looked at the walls, no doors, no windows... Just a few of Guertena's

paintings... This wasn't good. We needed to find a way out of can't be good for my menta-...oh great now I'm turning into nervous-

wreck Garry... I stepped closer to the curious man as he tried to find maybe a hidden door.

"Garry... Remember before in this world?" He jumped slightly when I said his name, reassuring me he also was scared. He turned around cool

and collected, acting as if everything is fine.

"Yeah, Ib. What about it?" He looked at me curiously, trying to figure out what it is I'm thinking.

"Well... It was all a puzzle wasn't it? Maybe... thats our clue. Maybe these painting we've passed millions upon millions of times," I pointed out,

proving to him he was getting us nowhere, "Maybe they all tell us a secret, or riddle. It's just a hunch but I think one of them might have a

hidden door tha-" I felt Garry's arms quickly wrap around me, pull me into him, and kiss me. Wait what? My eyes went wide and as soon as

our lips made contact I could feel my cheeks grow hotter. In no time or less, he let me go smiling brightly.

"Ib you genius!" he laughed turning looking at the paintings. "That's it! These paintings must all be a way out of here... we just have to figure it

out..." he smiled and, while I was frozen with shock, hug me. I gulped nervously and continued to blush, but a small smile touched my lips, still

tingling from his taste, and I hugged him back. Maybe in all this chaos... maybe I realize I really am in love with Garry.

* * *

**Your welcome my little fans c:**

**And merry Christmas ^^**


	9. (dotdotdot) but you can only have one

**Yeah I don't have much of an introduction.**

**Here's my story :D**

**I can honestly say I was tempted to write "I watched faintly as his last petal fell, him collapsing motionless. I gasp holding back a scream running to his side, tears stinging the back of my eyes**

**"Garry...don't do this you're okay..." I let the tears fall as I rested my head on his forehead. The next thing I knew was his body had disappeared. I looked around my area, wiping my eyes**

**confused. suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around quickly, half expecting to see a mannequin. I looked up seeing Garry. My eyes go blank as I looked at him. "...what?" is the only**

**thing I say before standing up. He chuckled looking at me "Didn't you know we have multiple lives? It's a video game Ib get with it.'"**

**Okay so maybe I did have an intro ._. don't judge me! -runs to corner and cries-**

**I DON'T OWN IB IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

* * *

Walking was killing me, causing me to grow faint, wonder where some water was. For at least three hours we have been walking around, either killing or avoiding monsters, slowly losing petals in

our journey through the Fabricated World. I curse Guartena for ever creating such horrid paintings such as this, cursing that he caused her to go through this world once more. I hated him. I don't

care if I envied him once. This has taken a tole on me and I don't know how much longer I could stand. Garry had his arm around me, holding my up as I only had one petal left, and I was weak. I

could barely hear the sound of my own feet.

I was tired of walking. I was tired of this world. I was tired of feeling alone, even if Garry was here with me. His arm around me was comforting though, and that made the feeling of loneliness a

little less... intense. I let out a breath of pain before trying to push myself up and away from Garry, trying not to seem so weak as I was. Garry, noticing the change in my pressure looked at me

with a concerned expression, keeping his hand firmly around my waist.

"I'll be alright for now... we just need to find water soon." I mutter, flashing him a soft smile before looking around the hall, the grin disappearing. I had no idea where I was or where I was going.

It was all hell here. I sighed deeply shaking my head, trying to make sense.

"I think I know a way we could go that'll get us closer to that...drawing room. Do you remember that?" he asks scanning my face for a clue of remembrance. I nod softly and meet his expression

with my own, filled with concern.

"But what if we get more lost than we already are?" he sighed deeply shaking his head.

"It's no use not taking a risk here." he said, glancing into my eyes. I nod gulping down my fear, my eyes scanning my feet. He pulls my weak body into a hug and kisses the top of my head. "Don't

worry Ib... We'll get out of here. I promise." He pulled me away softly, a sincere smile touching his lips. I nod softly, his smile reassuring me. I nodded softly and intertwined his fingers with mine.

So is this was it meant? Does this mean we're... you know... together? A thing? It's probably just the fear that makes us want to be closer. Fear does that to you. As soon as we leave I'm sure it

will be like we never knew each other. Thinking of that made my chest have a tinge of pain, and my heart fell. I didn't want Garry to forget about me. I didn't want to forget about him. It was small

moments like this that made me forget about the world that was surrounding. It made me love him more. It made me warm.

We continued walking now, a new found strength pushing us forward. Our eyes scanned in sync across the hall to make sure there were no sign of any danger, or maybe hidden doors we may

see. We didn't know. We just wanted out. The strength in my muscles was getting weaker and weaker and I was thinking I was going to die. I held tightly onto the rose with the single petal,

making sure not to make it fall. Though I felt like even if I threw it on the ground and stepped on it, it would be stuck on there. I wasn't going to test that theory anytime soon. So don't ask.

We came at an intersection, one small hall (about four feet in length) connecting to another. Both were designed symmetrically, and without painting, a door at the end wall. In the center of the

small hallway rested a rose painting. I stepped away from Garry who waited in the center of the small hall, examining the painting. I stood by the corner and looked down the hall before I heard a

deep rumble emanate from behind me. I quickly snapped my head around seeing Garry's eyes wide looking at the ground, stepping back as large vines began growing out of the floor. I gasped as

the large veins stretched to the ceiling. Once they finally stopped their growing, Garry and I were on opposite sides of the wall. I step cautiously forward and extend a shaking hand to touch the

vines. When I touched them, the were cold and hard.

Stone.

I remember this wall. this is what separated Garry, Mary and I the first time. I looked through the holes in the vines at Garry who was remembering the same thing. I saw his face grow angry as he

slammed a fist against the vines in a hopeless effort to get through them.

"God dammit!" he shouted, his head falling over, his purple hair covering both eyes. "I can't lose you again..." he whispered. I gripped onto the vines biting my lip hard, trying to relax myself.

"Garry... Garry don't worry we got out of this last time, we can do it again." I pointed out, trying to reassure him. He sighed deeply and nodded pulling his head up.

"Alright... Alright but promise me the first thing you do is find water!" he said pointing at me sternly. I laugh lightly nodding.

"Alright, mom." I said smirking slightly, and he chuckled in reply, taking my hand through the break in the vines and kissed my knuckles.

"Stay safe... please..." I nodded softly slowly pulling my hand back and stepping back. I turn and look down the hall nodding to myself and walking toward the door, pushing myself to continue

onward.

I opened the door, cautiously going through, examining the softly lit room for any danger. Luckily no signs of Ladies in red, blue, green, yellow, or any other color, no mannequins, etc. To my

surprise when I looked out of the corner of my eye, I saw a lightly glowing vase that held water. Water! I gasp loudly as a smile spread across my face, I sprint over happily resting my dying flower

in the water. Slowly it began healing, and a sigh of relief falling out of my mouth. I close my eyes as I almost feel the water giving me power, watching the flower slowly grow more petals. I

laughed lightly resting against a wall, and before I realized it, there wasn't a wall there anymore. I fell through the hole with a gasp and catch myself, glimpsing into the darkness. I slowly step

back facing the dark room grabbing my flower and searching the side of the wall for a switch. My fingers come across something similar, and I push up with the tip of my index finger. Dim lights

flicker on as I examine the room. I've never been in this room before. Not even my first time through. This scared me. It was like a dungeon filled with torture devices, and this seemed to be the

only way in.

My eyes scan the room before my eyes land on a male victim in a loincloth. A victim... In the fabricated world? How is that possible? I shook the thought and stepped over to the dry blood-stained

man, his hair covering his face, groaning in pain softly. My eyes narrowed as I noticed his hair was a shade of purple. I lightly brush it out of his face, examining his features. It was Garry.

But... if this is the only way in here... and Garry is here...

Who is the Garry I was with...?

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! let's see how long it takes me to make 10 ._.**

**A big shout out to an awesome story idea thingy person.**

**Potnoodle11 is an awesome dude and he has helped me with this story up until this point. I would not be where I am now if it weren't for him :) thanks bro! *brofist***


	10. The Thruth unfolds

**Hi people! **

**You're all pissed at me aren't ya? ;D I'm so mean.**

**Nah the real reason I haven't been typing is because life. Yep. That's right. Life. We all have to deal with that bitch. Anywho I'm actually writing a book! so if you like my writing and are curious about that, give me your gmail and I'll share it with you in google docs!(only if you're comfortable with it) I love constructive criticism ^^You can put your criticism as a review here, just label it (i.e. -The Archer(the label of the book)- wow, this sucked, etc.)**

**Haha... okay I'll write now.**

**Sorry again.**

* * *

My ears were ringing, my heart was racing, and it took all of my effort not to collapse on the floor, despite my beckoning body want to give up on itself. I felt the blood rushed to my ears, unable to comprehend what was going on in front of me, and my eyes hurt from the stinging of the tears.  
"Garry...?" I whispered, walking over to he injured, lifeless man. My breath caught when he groaned, and it made my body jump. My hands began shaking as I cautiously reached for him. My fingers ran across his bare chest, feeling like dry sandpaper under my skin. It made me cry, seeing this man that I thought I had known for a long time seeming to have betrayed me. My heart pulled every which way, not knowing whether this was the real Garry or the one I was with previously, the man that had shown me happiness, was real. How would I be able to tell?  
Rather than questioning myself further, my hand reached up and worked on the metal that burned around his wrists, scars penetrating the skin. Another groan of pain came from the man, a painful wince coming across his face, despite still not being conscious. My eyes glimpsed around the softly lit room, noticing a lever at the far corner, near the light switch. Making my way across the room I studied the lever, trying to find any mechanic that may end up killing him rather than helping him. I saw no traps and tugged down on the switch, his body loosely falling to the ground with the lever. Once he was at ease, I ran over and worked on shackles, unfortunately needing a key. I let out a stressed sigh that echoed throughout the room, my fingers running along the chains as I searched my mind for a loophole. Then I remembered the bobby pin that was in my skirt pocket, and how I would use it to sneak into the art room during lunch when the teacher wasn't there, (what are you talking about I didn't say anything about being a sneak). I smiled at the worn hair utensil and fished through the lock.

After a good five minutes of exploring the mechanics of the shackles, a click emanated from them, releasing their prisoner to fully collapse on the floor and relax. A relief filled my lungs as a smile touched my lips, but I still didn't understand what was going on and why Garry, whichever Garry this was, was hidden. A knot filled my throat as I remembered the other one, searching for a way to get to me. Was it all a lie...? Was the happiness I felt just a figment of the my imagination? Another one of the horrors the Fabricated World brought to me? I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, and I tried desperately to make sure they didn't fall. With my hands quivering, I brought them up to rub the salt water from my lids, taking in a staggered breath and watching the man. Curiously, I turned him over, finding nothing but a stem in his pocket. But...if he didn't have petals, how was he still alive?

Curiously I plucked the stem from his pocket and stood, it was the least I could do for him since I abandoned him...or...the other him. Thinking about two Garry's made my head hurt, and I removed the thought for the time being as I went to set the petal in the eternal water, still full. The sound of growth echoed through the vase as blue leaves formed, and once it finished growing, a loud, oxygen deprived gasp derived from the room, causing my head to turn. I grabbed the flower from the vase and walked back in, Garry searching his body to make sure he was all there, and again I repeated.

"Garry?" My voice was cautious and quiet, but his frozen actions made me suspect he heard me. Slowly turning, the plum-haired man scanned me over, scared eyes watching me.  
"Who are you?" He asked, his voice more cautious than mine. A ping of guilt and regret rang through my body, realization striking my brain that this was the real Garry, and my happiness really was a myth. Would the same thing happen that happened before? Would I never remember him even if we got out?

_ No._ I demanded myself, _I won't make the same mistake I did before, I won't let Garry down this time. _A sad smile touched my lips as I gripped onto my dirty skirt, observing him.

"Funny how you don't remember when you're the one who gave me your coat for a blanket..." I reminded him, and that seemed to be just enough information for him to come off of. His eyes widened as his same laugh echoed the room, bolting from his position on the floor and around me, his arms cutting off my breath in a tight hug.  
"Ib..." he whispered, his face burying in my hair as my head rested on his chest, remaining the expression of stone. "I thought I'd never see you again..." his words sent shame throughout my body, and my arms curved around him into a hug, fingers trembling against his bare back, the smell of cigarettes lingering onto him.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner..." I whispered in return, forcing any tears back. I couldn't cry, that's weak in this world. If I was going to survive and find out exactly what was going on I needed to be strong.

And if that meant hurting a few things or people, so be it.

* * *

The hall we were walking down had a grim aura to it, paintings seeming to laugh and taunt us, but I refused to cling onto Garry, not truly knowing if he was real or not. My fingers wrapped around myself for comfort and my body shook, preparing for any scare to come. Whenever there was a creak, or an echo throughout the hall, Garry and I would jump, preparing to run from an unknown horror. We spent the time together bonding, similar to what the other Garry did. Despite the pinch in my heart every time I thought of the other one, I began to slowly believe that this one was real, and that made it all the more painful.

"So how'd you get back here, Ib?" he asked, a bit of a skip in his step, still bare chested. I didn't let his half naked body distract me, despite how surprisingly toned he was. I looked over at him and a small smile crept over my blank expression, my mind searching for the right words to answer him with.

"Well..." I started, but paused. How did I get here? I can't seem to remember how... I shook the thought and changed the question, avoiding embarrassment. "What I'm more curious about is how you got yourself locked up in that hidden room? Was that there when you were here?" I asked, glimpsing at him with a tilted head. His head shook as a pitiful laugh escaped him, his hand scratching the back of his head.

"Honestly I can't remember myself... all I remember is a shadow, and then I was in chains with an awful pain and my flower wilted, God knows how much time had passed because after I saw that my rose had wilted I blacked out, and the next minute I see you. Not the same little pipsqueak are you, how old are you now?" He asked, ruffling my hair. The conversation reminded me of the one previous, and it made a knot in my stomach.

"Seventeen." I said, regarding him with a blank gaze. Rather than the perverted comment the man said to me before, he only whistled in an impressed pitch.

"Wow, that's eight years isn't it...?" He asked, rubbing his scruffy face, a five-o-clock shadow having grown in. "I should be twenty six..." He said to himself, gulping. He didn't look any different to be honest, and his silly smile reminded me he was still my age, and that was when I made a vow that I would refuse to leave the Fabricated World without him. I wouldn't leave him behind this time, I owed him that much.

I felt his arm link with mine, bringing me back to reality as I watched his smile extend.

"So," he began, a laugh echoing his words, "Shall we find a way out?" Surprised, I watched his giddy smile turn curious, before my shocked eyes turned happy as I nodded, and we walked down the hall, not knowing if we were walking to freedom or farther into the world.

* * *

**GAHH! I'm done! Sweet... god knows how long it'll take to write 11...**

**god summer I love you.**

**Alright I'll see you beautiful little monilups later. And if you want to read my book, send me your gmail email (hehe... it rhymes) with the review and I'll share it with you :) later!**


End file.
